kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chill Lounge
The Chill Lounge Forums: http://chilllounge.forums-free.com/ http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Chill_Lounge The Chill Lounge is one of the few places that usually lives up to its name. In the early days of the Chill Lounge, trolls were rampant and waged spam wars and flame battles often. These struggles of epic failure were constant until the arrival of three outstanding individuals. SaberTompson and Lhjnhnas were the first of the Regulars to restore order to the Chill. Along with Vegadev, they kept order despite the lack of a moderator. Times were rougher back then and the commentary was often crass and belligerent. After defeating the trolls, and forcing them out into the wilds of Kong, Saber was pronounced Queen of the Lounge, and Lhjnhnas her Princess. Vegadev was still the enforcer and has remained vigilant. Aside from the two regulars who made the Chill Lounge into a haven of order and reason, Several others took interest. Wilkins, a moderator without a room, often chilled there during his time online. This time was peaceful and enjoyable, but such things were not meant to last. The older regulars were departing, logging on less and less. Only Vegadev and a few others remained constant in their commitment (read: addiction) to kong. Saber had begun to log on less as well. Without Saber, Vegadev had to restore order. Although he had a style which was less amicable than Saber's friendly nature, he nonetheless kept it under control. Fortunately when things looked the bleakest and Vega was tired of smiting trollkin. Wilkins decided to become the moderator of the lounge. In Vega's mind no other mod is more chill than Wilkins. After some time Wilkins and Vega worked together and the lounge knew peace once more. Despite occasional trolling infiltrators, the Chill Lounge lives up to its name. One day, a gift was bestowed upon the lounge. But this was to remain a mystery until it is further revealed. And all was good in the chill lounge. This gift was later revealed to be the modship of the Chills sternest regulars, Vegadev, JesterX and Josten. More recently in the Chill there has been drama, and much fighting, especially between elder Orc, Kaistyle2 and his disciples, who are constantly in conflict with people who believe in anti trolling differently. Chill has also seen its fair share of player on Mod conflict, with the great anti-mod, power to the players revolt being led by KakkoiiBishounen and his later disciples. This was caused by certain mods (who shall remain nameless) using their powers incorrectly and silencing 50% of the regulars. It has recently been Lhjnhnas's one year in Chill anniversary, and due to this, she has been crowned with the title "Oldest surviving chat regular of Chill" Newbs and Regs alike look at her and wonder if they will live to see the day she abandons Chill Lounge to its fate. Current list of the failing imposter's are: * sportjefe * sabretompson * lhjnnhas * kaistyle3 * Die2Live * Dinorum * Kensa The Chill Lounge features: * Its own band; * Come to Kinsa's restaurant at 171 Chill Lounge Blvd. Great food, great service, and on occasion, an appearance from the Chill Lounge Band! :* Managed by Vegadev (M). :* sportsjefe - lead singer :* Vegadev - backup singer, facilitator :* CommanderClark - backup singer :* Lhjhnnas - drummer/songwriter :* evilson08/noahark - trumpet :* Vanhaveir - lead guitar (rock) :* wildvine188 - kazoo, flute :* L_o_u_i_s - lead guitar (jazz) :* nich007 - saxophone :* Dtheman - didgeridoo :* MikeyBoy - assistant songwriter :* And featuring... JesterX as JesterX. Still taking openings! Come to Chill Lounge to apply! __TOC__ Regulars In no particular order! (mods first) No I Lied, The Goddess of Chill comes first. SaberTompson : This woman was the bedrock of Chill. She is still whispered about amongst the regulars, who say regular prayers that she will return to visit us. She left to Chill in RP #1. May they be blessed for her company. Wilkins(M): The room owner, and a downright chill guy. Not even trolls get under his skin. Vegadev(M): Good in his own time, sometimes has off days, but we love him. JesterX(M): The amazing, the fantastic, the OMG how do I describe the awesome, mother of the Chill Lounge(self proclaimed)! Josten(M): The hardest of the hardcore Chill mods. Mess with him and you're looking at serious time. Now the Developers! L_o_u_i_s(D): A lovable rogue, who is 13,43 or 82 years of age, depending who you ask. He is mature, and can often be seen trying to stem the flow of trolls that get in through the frayed seams of the Lounge. ZombiBubonik(D): One of the two Australian regulars, not very talkative, but when he does talk, he is intellectual and hilarious. What more can we say. Beastial_Pride(D): Never the most talkative of fella's BP is none the less a chill reg, through and through. Now on to the regular users: In order of whoever i think of first. Sportsjefe: A calm chill kinda guy, who first thought up the idea of the official Chill Lounge game, Guess The Song(without cheating). SJ is the rock of Chill Lounge, and the provider of the awesome music. All hail! Dinoale: Our resident Mexican lesbian, a wonderful person who is the daughter of the mother of the Chill Lounge. Lhjnhnas: Known to most as Lhj, and a few as Laurry, (due to the hard to spell name), this Australian Lounger has lived in Chill Lounge for what seems like eternity. She has watched people come and go, and is always trying hard to keep the peace, and help trolls learn their spelling and grammar. Zyferwind: A new edition to the regular crowd, called out of hiding during one of the great silences, to keep the regulars who were alone company. jjffjhjf: A long time member of the lounge, and a long time lurker as well. jj only seems to come out of hiding when Saber enters the room, and it often called out as being her stalker. Didueatmycookie: Live2Die: Evilson08/Noahark: MikeyBoy: Khiash: y3rfd0g: JBirdman: A nice fellow, always was, always will be. JB, or taz as he likes to be called, is always seen trying to calm down the room when it gets out of hand, driving off trolls, or just providing good, friendly conversation. Let me point out that he is in fact a turtle. Kaistyle2: Demon_warlord: annethecat: Stealthismygame: AngryLobster: Also known as Saber's favorite, for no reason what so ever. Entitled to as many cookies as he wants, Lobster lives under a rock in Saber's corner. The rock has been totally tripped out to have an amazing security system, and a huge dance room and pool hall. Lobster hasn't been seen in a while, and it's presumed that he's just hiding under his rock. quietpanther: Chronas: Vanhavier: hvacrfred: Coke_Can64: Dejarie: Elchubb: Zarkate: BoyKingGeorge10: Tritus: SweetiePie: Trgh:or rambling bear=tribal name Category:Chat rooms